Arello Verone
Arello Verone is the rust blooded troll of the original SBUB troll session. She ias also known by her trollian handle, coincidentalAgonies. She is the session's Knight and Hope player, as well as the session's medic. She is a Derse dreamer. Biography Pre-game Prior to the game, Arello lived in a violent Alternian neighborhood, within walking distance of Struto, whom she nicknamed Strudel. She lived in a small hive with her lusus, Toucanmom. Her career as a medic started when she was 5 or 6 sweeps old. She spent much of her time outside because of this, as trolls often couldn't get to her, so she found them. This caused her to have several close calls with the deadly rays of the Alternian sun. Her hive was also very messy because of this, and she had medical supplies laying about about dangerously. She also did not remember to take care of herself all the time, and also did not have much food in her hive. During Game Pre rocket Arello entered the game a bit late, because she was outside helping a jadeblood troll, whom later died. when the reckoning occurred. Struto rushed into the game in time. Her cruxite artifact was a doll which she had to destroy. She prototyped the body of the dead jadeblood. She was then transported to the Land of Glass and Sutures, her medium, to begin the game. She immediately fixed her phone, which had been broken due to an unfortunate fall into a ditch, before deciding to go out and grind. After collecting a sizable grist hoard, she want back in order to make stronger weapons. The result of this was Syringe of paralysis, Artificial coma, and exocutioneedle. Strudel made her destroy the original exocutioneedle, although she later went on to make another one behind his back. During this time, she also started hate-flirting with Kurezo, much to the despair of Struto. She made it official with Kurezo shortly after, sparking a feud between Struto and Kurezo, and Struto and Arello started ignoring eachother. Arello, not knowing what to do, turned to Twirly for advice, admitted to Struto that she was pale for him in a text which he never read. Arello eventually met Kurezo face-to-face on Derse. Struto was woken shortly after, which caused a huge fight between the three of them, during which Struto told Arello he never wanted to see her again. Arello went grimdark immediately after waking up. She visited a bunch of other planets, killing some of the local consorts. She was then killed in a battle with Walter, and got corpsesmooched by Kurezo. Her dreamself took over, and, after making up with Struto, was subsequently killed by him in order to go god tier. She later returned the favor. Struto and Arello, along with a bunch of the others, stayed with Twirly for a while before the rocket. Arello had a depressive episode and slept throught a lot of this time, however. On the rocket On the rocket, Arello roomed with Struto. During this time, the quadrant tension between them grew until they had a serious discussion and settled on somewhere in between black and pale. Sometime after, Racchi said something negative about Arello and got into a fight with Struto. Arello arrived late to the scene and dealth with the situation medically before having a breakdown, which was the beginning signs of her PTSD that emerged from her days as an Alternian medic. The signs showed up again later when she discovered Twirly was a rainbow drinker. She is currently still coming to terms with this, and has been talking to Twirly a lot more because of it. Personality and Interests Personality Arello, despite being of a lower caste, is more aggressive than a lowblood should be. She thinks the hemospectrum is bullshit, but is reluctant to voice these opinions. She is very passionate about medicine and helping people, despite her constant battle with depression. She is a bit stubborn, but not to the point of not seeing sense when it's there. She doesn't hold a grudge easily. She is overall an optimist, and wants to see the best in things despite usually conceding that the worst could and probably would happen. Interests Likes * Medicine * Caffiene * Trashy hatemance novels * Explosives * History * The grubbles Dislikes * Blood * Apples * Guns * Whole wheat bread * Pitch-to-pale love stories Category:Trolls Category:Alpha Trolls Category:Players Category:Sbub